This invention relates to an apparatus for holding small items and for assisting in holding, in whole or in part, items against magnetic surfaces. The apparatus has specific application to holding personal objects of the type that a person might carry in a pocket such as magnetic coins, paper or plastic currency, keys, smart cards and the like. The apparatus has also specific application to removably holding a protective article, such as a tarpaulin drop sheet or the like, against a magnetic object, such as a vehicle.
Various types of devices exist for holding miscellaneous personal objects such as currency, keys, access cards, and the like which are typically carried by individuals. Some such devices include a magnet. Magnetic items such as magnetic coins are attracted to the magnet and can be held to the magnet. One example of a magnetic holder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,439 (Miller). A magnetic holder is not useful for holding non-magnetic items such as non-magnetic coins, paper currency or the like.
Another type of holding device comprises a member, typically a loop, onto which can be fastened apertured objects such as keys. A standard key ring is an example of such a device. Examples of such devices are disclosed in Canadian patent No. 2,188,119 (MacLeod), Canadian patent No. 1,333,272 (Tsamas) and Canadian patent No. 2,035,560 (Scungio). This type of device is not useful for holding items, such as money, which are not apertured.
A further type of holding device comprises a pair of adjacent elements which are biased together with sufficient force to enable objects, such as paper currency, identification cards and the like to be removably secured. A standard money clip is an example of such a device. Another example of a device in which objects can be gripped between adjacent surfaces is described in U.K. patent 2,138,281 (Huang), where coins and paper currency can be held between adjacent coils of a spiral.
There is a need for a versatile, convenient to carry, apparatus capable of removably securing personal objects. There is also a need for an apparatus capable of securing larger objects against a magnetic portion of another object.
This invention provides a versatile magnetic holder, comprising three longitudinal magnetic members each comprising a magnetizable material. Each magnetic member comprises an aperture through which a loop-shaped element can extend, positioned in an end portion of the magnetic member, and two ferromagnetic elements on the magnetic member. The ferromagnetic elements are preferably rare-earth magnets.
The magnetic holder may comprise an aligning member, such as a key ring or a flexible strap, extending through the apertures of the magnetic members.
The ferromagnetic elements are arranged so that the poles of ferromagnetic elements on adjacent magnetic members attract one another, so that the three magnetic members are magnetically secured to one another.
The three magnetic members are preferably arranged with respect to one another so that, when they are magnetically secured to one another, the front faces of two of the magnetic members face in one direction while the front face of a third magnetic member faces in an opposite direction. The front face of each of the magnetic members may comprise a spacer. Alternatively, the ferromagnetic elements may project from the front face of each of the magnetic members to serve as spacers.
Preferably, the ferromagnetic elements are curved along their longitudinal axis, with their back sides being convex.
This invention also provides a method for simultaneously holding small magnetic objects such as coins, loop shaped elements and thin articles. The method comprises providing a holder, as outlined above. The method further comprises inserting one or more thin articles between the back side of one magnetic member and the back side of another magnetic member. The method further comprises magnetically securing a magnetic object to any one of the ferromagnetic elements. The method further comprises inserting a loop shaped element in gaps formed by the holder. A gap is formed when two ferromagnetic elements (or other spaces) projecting from the front face of one magnetic member are magnetically secured to the back side of another magnetic member. A gap is also formed when two ferromagnetic elements projecting from the front face of one magnetic member are magnetically secured to two ferromagnetic elements projecting from the front face of another magnetic member.
Further features and advantages of the invention are described below.